


Messy Boy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, D/s, Dom Harry, Gag, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Scratching, Submissive Louis, Topping from the Bottom, dominant submissive, domming from the top, ummm that's all I can think of for now...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' messy and a bloody tease. Harry gets his revenge.</p>
<p>Based on <a href="http://larrythelovebirds.tumblr.com/post/105406080772/dontmesswiththeboyfriends-au-prompt-louis">this post</a> and <a href="http://ziamscreamssex.tumblr.com/post/108741104147">this post</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic in 1D fandom, and my first D/s fic. Feedback would be much appreciated!!!
> 
> Also, I am looking for a beta reader, so if you're interested let me know, here or on [tumblr](http://justaboatandafatbird.tumblr.com/)

“This place is a fucking disaster.”

Louis looked up at Harry in mild surprise. “What do you mean?”

Harry raised his eyebrow as he looked down at Louis, where he was resting his head on Harry’s lap. They were sitting on the couch, watching some foreign movie that Louis wasn’t bothering to read the subtitles to. He was just enjoying being lazy with Harry alone at home for an extended break.

“This place is a fucking disaster,” Harry repeated, enunciating each word carefully and slowly. Slower than normal.

Louis plastered on a look of bewildered innocence. Harry just scoffed.

“You know the deal. You clean up your own messes,” Harry said.

Harry had laid down the law last year when he had cleaned up Louis’ trail of messiness one too many times. He said he would do the laundry and the dishes for meals they shared, and anything else that needed doing between visits from their cleaning ladies. But that was it. Louis was responsible for the messes he made as he moved around their house.

“It’s really not that bad…” Louis tried, as he looked around the living room where empty bags of crisps, bowls of cereal with milk congealing in the bottoms, candy wrappers, dirty socks and even a couple of pairs of pants lay around the living room. Almost all the flat surfaces were covered in trash and dirty dishes.

Louis didn’t even want to think about their bedroom, where over two weeks of laundry was spread around the carpet and draped over every piece of furniture. Louis’ laundry that is. Harry always put his in the hampers and washed them at least once a week. However, he refused to wash Louis’ clothes if Louis didn’t put them in the hampers, sorted between light, dark, and pants.

Or the kitchen, come to think of it. Louis knew that he had left his dishes from takeway and his minimal attempts at cooking in the sink for over a week. Harry had obstinately ignored them, carefully rinsing and putting his own dishes in the washer and leaving Louis’ to start smelling and grow a layer of slime.

“Oh my God, Louis. Don’t even try that with me.” Harry said, a whine of exasperation in his voice.

Louis suspected that Harry had been waiting for Louis to take the initiative to start cleaning on his own, but that his patience had worn thin. He was going to force Louis to do it now.

It was time for drastic action.

“Babe, don’t worry about it. I’ll get to it,” Louis purred, sitting up and swinging his leg over Harry’s lap so he was straddling Harry’s legs. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck, kissing up the column of his throat. Just as Louis pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry’s mouth, Harry’s hands came down firmly on Louis’ shoulders and pushed him back a few inches.

“Nope. Not gonna work.”

Louis tried leaning forward to kiss Harry properly, but Harry held strong and kept Louis at bay. Damn his upper body strength.

“C’mon baby, you know you want to…” Louis tried again, palming Harry’s cock through his joggers.

Harry smiled, “nice try, but no. You are going to clean this place up now, and no funny business until you do.”

At that, Harry pushed Louis off of him and laughed as Louis stumbled to stand.

“Arsehole,” Louis muttered.

Harry just smirked. “Do the bedroom first, please. That way I can get your laundry in the wash today.”

Louis flipped Harry off, sighed in defeat, and trudged towards their bedroom. Harry resumed watching his stupid movie.

Louis surveyed the aftermath of what looked like a small hurricane that was currently their bedroom and sighed again. He hated cleaning.

He had tried to persuade Harry to have the cleaning ladies come every day and to clean their bedroom too. But Harry staunchly refused, stating that he didn’t want their house invaded that frequently, and there was no way in hell they were allowing strangers into their bedroom. “What if they found our toys?!” Harry had squawked. And Louis had conceded; it was enough of a risk to even have cleaning ladies in the first place, no matter how many nondisclosure contracts they were required to sign.

With laborious sigh, Louis started picking up articles of clothing and tossing them into piles of light, dark, and pants. If it was up to Louis, he’d toss the whole lot into the wash, balled up socks and pants inside of trackies and all. But his damn boyfriend would pitch a bitch fit if he did, so he made sure to unroll the socks and pull the pants out of his joggers and jeans. Based on previous arguments, he also remembered to make sure all the shirts and trousers were not inside out.

When he finished sorting all the clothing, he dumped it into the three hampers. Then pausing for a moment, he sniffed under his shirt, and decided to throw that, along with his trackies, into the hampers too. He had changed into clean pants that morning, so he left those on.

As he started to dig through his clean clothes to replace his shirt, Harry strolled in and began stripping the bed. Louis glanced over his shoulder and caught Harry absent-mindedly trying to pull off a pillowcase as he gazed at Louis’ tight black boxers-clad arse. Louis turned back and smiled to himself, a wicked idea forming in his mind.

Louis bent over even further, wiggling his bum slightly as he pretended to search for clothes. He was definitely not going to put any on. He heard Harry stumble and curse quietly behind him, probably trying to walk around the bed while still staring at Louis. By the time Louis had straightened up and turned to look at Harry, Harry was staring intently at the body pillow’s case he was attempting to pull off, apparently supremely unaffected by Louis’ presence.

Well, two can play this game.

“Clothes are all done, just gonna grab the socks downstairs,” Louis told Harry, walking out of the room, deliberately swaying his hips a bit more than his media training would advise. Harry’s grunt followed him out the door, and Louis smirked to himself, feeling Harry’s gaze burning into his back.

By the time Louis had begun picking the trash up around the living room, Harry had settled back into the couch and flipped his movie back on. Louis purposefully maneuvered himself in front of Harry as he leaned over unnecessarily far so that his arse was right in Harry’s face. He picked up several cereal bowls and Harry cleared his throat.

“Am I in the way, babe?” Louis asked, looking at Harry with innocently wide eyes.

“A bit,” Harry said dispassionately, looking past Louis’ bare form to the movie playing on the telly.

Fine. Louis was just fine with that. He knew he was going to win this ridiculous game, no matter what. He wasn’t above dirtier tactics, if necessary.

“Oops, so sorry,” Louis apologized, dropping to his knees by Harry’s feet to continue gathering the debris on the table. As he finished, rising gracefully to his feet, he caught Harry quickly looking back to movie. Evidently he had been staring at Louis’ bowed neck and bare back. Ha. Louis was so going to win.

After a bit, Louis had finished clearing the various surfaces, and Harry was still resolutely staring at his damn movie. Louis gathered up the dishes and carried them to the kitchen, blowing a sigh of frustration into the sink. Harry was proving to be more immune to Louis’ seduction techniques than Louis would have expected. Perhaps he had underestimated Harry’s willpower when it came to the cleanliness of their home?

Louis filled the sink with soapy water to soak the dishes, his mind racing with various ways to break Harry.

By the time Louis had finished soaking the dishes, rinsing them, and putting them in the washer, stewing the whole time in frustration and devious plans, each more ridiculous than the next, Harry had left the living room.

Well good, this would give Louis time to set up his scene. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and flipped to his SEX playlist. As Christina Aguilera’s _Candyman_ flowed from their sound system, he rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed a rag and some dusting spray. He skidded back into the living room and started dusting a random window sill, forgetting to even spray the rag.

No doubt drawn by the music, Harry wandered back into the living room and raised an eyebrow at Louis.

“Felt like some music,” Louis shrugged, turning his back to Harry and beginning to dance.

Louis swayed his hips back and forth, bending his knees and pushing his arse out and he dipped down to dust the wall below the window sill. A little unnecessary as the wall was spotless.

As the playlist switched to _Blow_ by Beyoncé, Louis shimmied over to the coffee table. Harry had plopped himself down on the couch, and was watching Louis unabashedly. Louis smirked at him. Louis had most definitely won. Harry was _so_ easy.

Louis decided he wanted the game to go on a little longer; make Harry admit total defeat. Louis bent forward to wipe the table, letting his fringe fall over his eyes, only to flick it back as he glanced up at Harry through his eyelashes. Harry squirmed in his seat.

Louis moved around the room, wiping every possible surface and shaking his bum as much as possible. He feigned ignorance of Harry’s growing frustration, barely looking at him. When Louis did glance Harry’s way, he noticed that Harry was hard. When there was nothing more to wipe down, Louis sauntered out of living room, threw the rag and spray carelessly down in the hall, and made his way back to their bedroom. He flopped down on the bed, crossing his arms behind his head and splaying his legs open.

He knew Harry would be in shortly, and he closed his eyes, counting the seconds until Harry arrived. Louis had barely reached five when he heard Harry shuffle in. He suppressed a smile, and purposefully didn’t open his eyes.

“Lou…” Harry finally groaned.

Louis opened one eye and peered at Harry, “hmm?”

“You’re such a bloody pain in my arse,” Harry told him. “Such a fucking tease.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Louis said, closing his eye again. Though his eyes flew back open in shock when Harry tackled him. He _may_ have let out a little squeak as Harry pressed him into the mattress with his entire body. Louis grinned in satisfaction as Harry pressed his erection into Louis’ groin.

“Little worked up there, Haz?”

Harry didn’t reply, instead he grabbed Louis’ wrists and pinned them above his head, pressing his thumbs hard into Louis’ pulse points. Louis sighed involuntarily, a spike of nervous anticipation zipping through him.

“You’re gonna pay for that little charade,” Harry growled down at him.

“Oh yeah?” Louis raised his eyebrows in defiance, his voice shaking slightly, betraying his nervousness. “What are you gonna do, big man?”

“Show you what happens to messy boys.”

Louis shivered, his cock beginning to harden under Harry’s weight. This was not what he expected to happen when he decided to torture Harry. He squirmed under Harry, a breath punched out of him when Harry squeezed his wrists harder.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back and released Louis’ wrists kneeling over him and meeting Louis’ eyes seriously.

“What’s your color?” Harry asked.

Louis thought about it for a moment, the anxiety and pleased anticipation warring with each other.

“Green,” Louis murmured, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Yeah?”

Louis nodded.

“Good, you’re going to go shower. Get clean. You smell like dusting spray,” Harry told him, his voice commanding.

Louis nodded again, and waited for Harry to climb off of him before heading into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, brushing his teeth as the water warmed up. He washed his hair and selected the body wash Harry liked, but Louis rarely used, because it smelled like tropical fruit. He soaped up his chest and stomach, trailing his hand over his semi-hard cock.

He thought about what was about to happen, and couldn’t deny a niggling sense of resistance in the back of his mind. When they played, he usually dommed. Harry would always go down so easily, the perfect sub. Louis, on the other hand, struggled with giving over control to Harry. Louis trusted him completely, but it was more ingrained in his personality to be in control. He couldn’t fight the instinct to resist at first, and he had a harder time going under than Harry. He worried that he was a bad sub, but when he expressed his fears to Harry, Harry always assured him that the challenge was what made it so good. Harry said he loved bringing Louis down, and when he succeeded, Louis couldn’t deny it was one of the best feelings in the world.

After stepping out of the shower, he dried himself slowly, tempted to blow dry his hair. He resisted the urge, knowing Harry wouldn’t tolerate him delaying anymore. When he stepped naked into the bedroom, Harry had carefully laid out their pair of leather handcuffs, a ball gag, and Louis’ favorite lube to fuck Harry with on a towel. Interesting. Harry always knew how to keep him on his toes, never knowing what to expect.

“On your belly, arse up,” Harry directed, not looking at Louis as he pulled his shirt off.

Louis complied, a nervous anticipation tingling in his fingers and toes.

As he lay face down on the bed, he heard Harry pulling off the rest of his clothes. He forced himself to take a deep breath, settling the butterflies in his stomach.

Without warning, Harry climbed on top of him, taking Louis’ wrists and holding him down. Anxiety engulfed Louis, and he struggled under Harry, trying to flip Harry off of him. Harry held firm, his weight oddly comforting as Louis fought the restraint. He swore and bucked his hips and tried to pull his wrists out of Harry’s grasp. But nothing he could do did any good, and Harry was still holding him unwaveringly. Louis still struggled, and Harry began murmuring in his ear, “I’ve got you. You’re okay. Shhh, I’ve got you. You’re good.”

Louis fought harder, scared to accept the safety of Harry’s control. His breath was coming in sharp pants, and he swore again. His body was beginning to tire, and he had made no progress with throwing Harry off, who was still crooning words of comfort in Louis’ ear. He began to feel a sense of creeping acceptance spread through him, but he kept struggling against Harry’s controlling embrace anyway.

After another couple of minutes of fighting, Louis accepted his inevitable defeat. Sighing, he relaxed under Harry and sucked in deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Harry gave Louis’ wrists a gentle squeeze. He murmured, “there you go, that’s good. You’re so good.”

A kind of peace settled in Louis as he listened to Harry praise him, and he released a long breath into the pillow his face was pressed into.

“What’s your color?” Harry asked.

Louis sighed again, “green.”

Harry accepted this easily. Louis was glad they trusted each other not to say they were okay with something they were not. Louis was too fragile at this moment for Harry to question him. He needed Harry to be strong when he could not be.

Harry grabbed the handcuffs and took Louis’ wrists to cuff him to the headboard. He told Louis, “no talking.”

He then backed up and grabbed Louis’ hips roughly, pulling him back so his arms stretched in front of him and his back bowed as Harry spread his thighs and pushed them forward so his arse was up and exposed. Louis turned his head to the side so he could breathe. As Harry manhandled him into position a warm tingle spread through him, replacing the anxiety.

Harry squeezed Louis’ hips with his large warm hands, digging his fingers into the soft flesh under Louis’ hipbones. It was suddenly clear to Louis that he was completely under Harry’s control, that Harry could do anything to him in that moment and there was nothing Louis could do, stretched between the cuffs and Harry’s hands gripping his hips. As it would have moments ago, this realization did not provoke anxiety, but the warmth intensified, sparks zinging into Louis’ belly, and he sighed contentedly.

Harry trailed his hands down the outside of Louis’ thighs and dragged his fingernails up the backs of Louis’ thighs. Louis shivered as goosebumps erupted where Harry’s fingernails had scratched him. He felt his cock harden more, hanging heavy between his legs. Harry’s hands had reached his arse and he began squeezing and massaging Louis’ cheeks roughly. The only noise in the room was Louis’ increasingly heavy breaths.

Harry broke the silence, muttering, “lovely. So beautiful, Lou.”

Harry skimmed his hands up Louis’ back, over his shoulders, and down his arms, shifting his body so that he was pressed against Louis’ back. Louis reveled under Harry’s warm skin against his own bare skin, the heavy weight of him forcing Louis to work his muscles not to collapse into the mattress. Harry gripped Louis’ wrists over the cuffs with one hand, pushing them down into the bed. With his other hand he pulled the pillow under Louis’ head away, forcing Louis’ back to bow dramatically and his thighs to strain under the stretch. Louis whimpered so quietly that he wasn’t sure Harry heard him until Harry chuckled against his neck.

Louis squirmed as Harry skimmed his fingernails back up Louis arms and dug them hard into Louis’ back and dragged them down toward his arse, leaving eight smarting trails of heat. Louis whimpered again, this time louder, and felt his mind begin to sink into a warm fuzzy blankness. His awareness limited to Harry’s hands and breath and mouth, as Harry sunk into his teeth into the juncture of Louis’ neck and shoulder. He bit hard, just this side of not drawing blood, and breathed hot puffs of air against the spot while he ground his cock against Louis’ arse. Louis couldn’t suppress the wail that burst out of him, frustrated that he had no leverage to get much needed contact on his own cock. He tried anyway, pushing his hips forward, attempting to rub against the sheets.

Harry grunted in displeasure, pulling back and grabbing Louis hips hard. “No.”

Louis whined, feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. Overstimulated and untouched at the same time.

“Messy boys need to learn their lesson,” Harry told him, “that they don’t get what they want.”

Louis felt a flush of embarrassment spread from his face down his neck, and he whimpered loudly, desperate for Harry’s soothing touch. Harry seemed to know this, and he rubbed his hands over Louis’ belly and up his chest, skimming his fingertips over Louis’ nipples. His chest pressed against Louis’ back as he whispered, “shhh, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

Louis whimpered again, soothed and aching at the same time.

“What’s your color?” Harry asked him quietly.

Louis remained silent, remembering the command not to talk.

“You can speak,” Harry prompted.

“Green,” Louis said, hoarse and desperate.

“’Kay,” Harry murmured.

He trailed his mouth down Louis’ back, leaving random kisses on Louis’ skin. He planted a final kiss on the dip of Louis’ lower back and spread Louis’ arse, exposing him to cool air. Harry rubbed his thumb dryly over the sensitive skin of Louis’ hole, pressing lightly but not actually pushing in. Louis pushed back against Harry’s finger, wanting more, _needing_ more.

“You’re going to be good,” Harry told him, voice strong and firm, “you won’t come.”

Louis nodded vigorously, moaning as Harry’s breathed a warm gust over Louis’ hole. He continued rubbing his finger around Louis’ hole and just breathing warm wet breaths over him, until Louis’ entire body felt like a bow strung too tight, muscles shaking in tension to stay still. A moment after Louis was sure he couldn’t possibly handle anymore, Harry finally pressed his lips against Louis’ hole.

Louis wailed in relief as Harry’s tongue darted out to trace around Louis’ rim. Harry pressed a warm wet sucking kiss right on Louis’ hole and dipped his tongue into Louis’ body. A fire erupted in his lower belly, and Louis became nothing but skin against Harry’s mouth.

Harry hummed into Louis’ skin, pleased. He licked a flat stripe over Louis’ hole, then pushed his tongue in as far he could. Harry’s mouth worked over Louis, and Louis felt himself finally dropping. The tidal wave of pleasure and helplessness washed over him. Warm flutters danced through his belly and up his spine from Harry’s mouth contradicting the near painful strain in the backs of his thighs and the cuffs beginning to dig into his skin as he pulled against their hold. His brain felt fuzzy, his thoughts sluggish and focused on nothing more than what was being done to his body.

As he sank deeper, Harry worked him over ferociously, licking, sucking, and dragging his teeth over Louis’ sensitive skin. He wriggled his tongue into Louis, and then with no warning, slid a lubed finger inside of him too. Louis arched against the surprising intrusion, gasping and trembling, completely overwhelmed. Harry crooked his long finger, searching for Louis’ prostate. When he found it, he pressed and rubbed mercilessly, forcing a whining wail out of Louis. Every single muscle contracted in Louis’ body, his toes curling painfully and his fingernails digging into palms. Harry kept licking wetly around his finger as he massaged Louis’ prostate. Beyond the overwhelming pleasure coursing through him, Louis was vaguely aware of saliva dripping down to his balls.

Louis whimpered in displeasure when Harry pulled his mouth away from Louis’ arse, even though he kept pressing and rubbing insistently against Louis’ prostate. Harry moved his mouth to the bottom of Louis’ spine, pressing open-mouthed kisses against him. He reached the hand that wasn’t fingering Louis around to Louis’ lower belly, and the slid down to wrap his fingers around Louis’ cock, using rough upstrokes that slid easily because Louis was dripping precome. Louis gasped, unable to form sound as he felt himself hurdling towards orgasm. He tried to pull away from Harry, focused solely on Harry’s order not come. Harry continued massaging Louis’ prostate unrelentingly, but he did slide his fingers down to the base of Louis’ cock and squeezed hard. Louis shuddered, feeling light headed as he desperately tried but mostly failed to get enough air, his body suspended in the limbo before orgasm.

“Good, that’s good good, Lou,” Harry told soothingly. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Harry’s voice cracked slightly, and resumed stroking Louis’ cock, using his precome to ease the way. He was using a gentle, teasing grip, which only drove Louis crazier. Louis was so close to coming that he could barely contain himself, the warm sparks racing up and down his spine and deep in his belly. He tried to ground himself by biting his lip as hard as he could. It worked for a moment, the pain distracting him from Harry’s fingers, but then he flew right back to the verge of orgasm.

Harry finally seemed to sense that Louis’ body couldn’t handle any more without release, so he pulled both hands away from Louis’ body. Louis collapsed down, his legs splaying under him and his breath coming in sharp pants. His entire body ached with the need for release, and he unconsciously began rutting against the sheets. He was a second away from coming when Harry slapped him hard on the arse, shocking Louis enough to prevent him from coming.

“No, Louis.” Harry said, his voice low and deep.

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Please, I can’t take it. Sorry. Please,” Louis babbled, faintly aware of how desperate and pathetic he sounded. In that moment, he didn’t care.

“What did I tell you about not talking?” Harry growled.

“Sorry. Sorry. I can’t help it, sorry,” the stream of words coming out before he could stop them.

“Apparently you need some help,” Harry muttered. He grabbed the ball gag and wrapped the strap around the base of Louis’ skull, using his fingers to place the ball in Louis’ mouth. Louis immediately felt his breath constrict as he pulled in as much air as he could through his nose, saliva already slipping down his chin.

Harry uncuffed him, and flipped him onto his back. “Still green?”

Louis nodded sluggishly, his eyes unfocused as he tried to look at Harry. He felt like he had sunk into a warm dense fog, and only Harry’s face was visible.

“You’re down, aren’t you?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded again, the press of the ball gag against his tongue the only thing preventing him from flying away.

“Good boy, you’re so good,” Harry praised, and Louis felt himself get lighter and warmer.

“I’m going to cuff you again,” Harry told him, pulling Louis’ wrists above his head and recuffing him to the headboard.

Louis pulled weakly against the cuffs. He never wanted to leave this moment. This perfect beautiful moment in which only he and Harry existed, and nothing cold or dark could touch them.

Harry straddled Louis’ thighs, and leaned down to rub his thumbs over Louis’ eyebrows and down his cheekbones. He cupped Louis’ jaw and pressed gently against the ball in Louis’ mouth. Louis breathed deeply through his nose, overwhelmed.

“You are so beautiful, Lou. I love you so much,” Harry said reverently.

As Harry kneeled over him, Louis suddenly became aware of Harry’s erection, red and dripping, ignored for so long. His love for Harry washed over him, how much his beautiful boy would do for him, how lucky he was to be in love with such a lovely person. They were suspended in this moment for several seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes, the only noise permeating the room was Louis’ harsh breathing through his noise.

Then the moment shifted and Harry went back to being commanding and in control, and Louis slipped a few more miles into subspace. Harry pressed harder into the gag, momentarily pausing Louis’ breath. Then he dragged his fingernails down Louis’ chest, making sure to dig into Louis’ nipples as he went. Louis moaned through the gag, trying to curl away from the trails of pain and sparks Harry left in his wake, at the same time feeling more warmth pour into his belly and groin.

“I am going to open myself up, then fuck myself on your cock. You will stay still, and not come until I let you,” Harry informed Louis, his tone matter of fact.

Louis couldn’t help letting a whimper escape through the gag and shiver run down his spine. Anticipation with a tinge of worry spread through. How on earth was he going to control himself when Harry enveloped him in his tight heat? Louis was so aroused that he was sure even the slightest touch would make him come.

Despite his worry, he nodded in understanding and agreement, resolved to obey.

Harry reached for the lube next to Louis’ hip and coated his fingers. Harry coated his fingers and Louis watched avidly, so turned on he felt like he was going to burst into a million pieces. Harry reached behind himself, the muscles in his arm straining. He furrowed his brow as he must have slid the first finger into himself. Louis knew that Harry was deliberately not letting Louis see, teasing him further.

Harry tipped his head back, the column of his neck so beautiful Louis wanted to cry. He gasped as he fingered himself, his arm moving quickly, evidently trying to open himself up as quickly as he could. This one small sign was grounding to Louis, the knowledge that Harry might be as desperate as Louis. A groan escaped Louis as he gazed at Harry’s flexing arm.

Finally Harry seemed to decide he was ready and reached his lubed hand back around to his front. He drizzled more lube on his palm, and slicked Louis’ cock perfunctorily. Even this small touch had Louis bucking desperately into Harry’s hand. Harry slapped his clean hand sharply against Louis’ hip, “stop that. Be good.”

Louis settled his hips back against the mattress. He was trying to be good, he really was, but it was so _hard_. Harry again seemed to know this, and he soothed his hand over the red mark on Louis’ hip. “You can do it, you’re doing so good,” he murmured. He wiped his lube-covered hand off on Louis’ chest.

Harry shifted forward, so he was hovering over Louis’ cock. He reached his hand behind himself and gripped Louis’ cock. He guided it against his hole, and began sinking down. Louis’ eyes rolled up so he could only see a tiny slit of light, and he dug his fingernails into his palms, desperately trying to stay still. As Harry’s searing heat completely engulfed Louis, his thighs tight against Louis’ hips, two things happened. Harry threw his head back and gasped, “fuck,” towards the ceiling, and Louis bit hard against the rubber ball in his mouth. Louis tensed every muscle in his body, doing his absolute best to prevent himself from coming. He pulled his wrists hard against the cuffs so the stiff leather dug into his skin.

As Louis felt the threat of orgasm lessen slightly, Harry began to shift his hips back and forth, trying to get Louis’ cock to brush against his prostate. When he found the right position, he groaned another, “fuck,” and stayed still for a moment. Then Harry began moving back and forth, making sure Louis kept brushing against his swollen gland. His harsh breaths synced with Louis.’

Louis felt so overwhelmed that he couldn’t focus on anything. He closed his eyes, reducing some of the overwhelming stimulation. His foggy and distracted attention drifted between the ball pressing against his tongue, the ache in his jaw from having his mouth forced open, the fingernails he was still digging into his palms, the tension in his arms as he pulled against the cuffs, the throb in his belly, the unbelievably tight hot pressure around his cock, the painful curl of his toes. The strong squeeze of Harry’s thighs around him was the only thing grounding him, keeping him from slipping away and drowning in pleasure.

Harry was still shifting his hips infinitesimally, barely lifting off of Louis’ cock. Harry suddenly spoke, his voice hoarse, and ordered, “look at me. I want you to bend your knees up.”

Louis opened his eyes and looked into Harry’s, blown dark and lids drooping. He lifted his knees, and pressed his thighs against Harry’s sweaty back. Harry immediately leaned back against the support and gripped the outside of Louis’ thighs. He shook his curls back so they fell against his neck. There was a flush of red in Harry’s cheeks, creeping down his neck, and finishing in his chest. His face and chest were shiny with sweat, and vaguely Louis thought that Harry was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Harry used the leverage of Louis’ thighs to lift himself up and down on Louis’ cock, slamming hard on the down stroke. He did this for several never-ending moments, and Louis felt the scorching coil in his belly begin to unwind, heading uncontrollably towards orgasm. He whimpered in panic, and Harry pulled himself away from his own pleasure and froze. He dug his fingernails hard into Louis’ thighs.

“Not yet,” Harry told him, still digging into Louis thighs, “just hold on, I’m so close.”

Louis whimpered again, frustrated at being denied his orgasm yet again. Harry ignored this, and began fucking up and down on Louis’ cock, one hand on Louis’ thigh to support himself, the other wrapping around his cock. Harry stroked himself roughly and clenched around Louis, finally coming. He tensed, his thighs squeezing painfully around Louis hips as he shot come onto Louis’ belly and chest. Eventually Harry sagged back against Louis’ thighs, gasping for breath and sucking in air uncontrollably. Louis stayed still, anticipation building in his gut as he hoped his own orgasm was nearing.

Harry finally seemed to realize Louis was still under him, trembling with expectation. He smiled down at Louis, then climbed off of him. Louis wailed around the gag, panic shooting through him as Harry’s squeezing wet heat released Louis, leaving his cock cold and painful. His aching cock slapped against his stomach. Louis knew he was going to die, that he couldn’t possibly bear another moment of this torture.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Harry crooned, “you’ve been so good.”

Then why wouldn’t Harry let him come? Louis wailed again, squirming desperately. Harry grabbed the towel and dragged it over Louis’ cock, wiping the lube off, but pulling the towel away before Louis could come against the rough fabric. Then he slid back and flopped on his belly between Louis’ spread legs. He slid his finger into Louis, the lube and saliva still there easing his way. He grabbed Louis’ cock with his other hand and pausing, he looked into Louis’ eyes and asked, “ready, messy boy?”

Louis nodded and whimpered desperately. Harry grinned and wrapped his mouth around the tip and sunk down to the base of Louis cock. His throat fluttered around the head of Louis’ cock and at the same time he pressed his finger hard against Louis’ prostate.

Louis was gone. His orgasm ripped through him, his entire body raging with pleasure. The last thing he was aware of was Harry sucking hard and swallowing Louis’ come. Then he drifted away to a mindless place, where only his body existed in a state of ecstasy.

Louis drifted back to the real world to find Harry wrapped around him and petting his sweaty hair back. The cuffs and gag had been removed, the saliva wiped from lips and jaw. Louis blearily opened his eyes and looked around to find them lying next to their entwined bodies.

Harry was murmuring quiet words in his ear, and it took a moment for Louis to take them in. Finally his buzzing mind began to register that Harry was saying, “-so good. You’re so beautiful, Louis, so amazing. You were incredible, never seen you so far under.”

Louis nodded vaguely, unable to fully understand what Harry was saying. He closed his eyes again. What was the world right now? What existed other than Harry’s hands and words and body surrounding him? What else was there, besides Louis’ thrumming chest and beating heart?

Eventually Louis became aware of his own breathing, slowing down, but still deep and quick. He felt the oxygen soothing his body, the trembling in his legs and arms settling down. Bone-deep warmth had settled into him, like he had sunk into a warm bath. His attention wandered back to Harry’s petting hands, the words he was still whispering to Louis.

Without warning a sudden and desperate urge for Harry’s mouth encompassed him. He blindly turned his head towards Harry, seeking him. Harry cupped Louis’ jaw and fit their mouths together. For a moment Louis could only breathe into Harry’s mouth, then Harry swiped his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip, and Louis heard himself whimper. Harry took over, and pressed his tongue into Louis’ mouth, gently pressing against Louis’ own tongue, which was immobilized. Harry sucked Louis tongue into his mouth, and as Louis tasted and felt Harry’s familiar mouth, he came awake a bit more. He realized he was clutching Harry’s bicep like it was a lifeline to the world.

They kissed for several minutes, Harry stroking Louis’ jaw and the back of his neck. Then as they slowed and eventually broke apart, Harry brushed his fingers over Louis’ eyelids. Louis blinked his eyes open, and met Harry’s gaze.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked, searching Louis’ eyes.

Louis felt a lazy smile stretch his lips, “really good. Never want it to stop.”

Harry smiled at him.

“I’m going to get a flannel, will you be okay for a moment?”

Louis felt a flare of anxiety, but then relaxed as Harry continued to stroke his hair. He knew Harry would come back.

Louis nodded, and Harry rose from the bed. Louis closed his eyes again, reveling in the warmth emanating from his chest and tingling down to his fingers and toes. He pressed back against the pillow Harry must have slid under his head, and luxuriously stretched his limbs. The ache in his muscles was a pleasant hum, and his deep contentment tilted him towards sleep.

Then Harry was climbing back on the bed, and a warm wetness spread over Louis’ chest as Harry wiped off the lube he had smeared there earlier, and then over Louis’ cock, which made him hiss in over-sensitization, and then down between his legs. He followed with a dry towel, and when he seemed certain that Louis was clean and dry, he wrapped Louis up in the sheets and blankets, tucking him in tightly.

“Don’t wanna be a burrito,” Louis murmured, his eyes still closed.

“Hmm?” Harry said, and Louis looked up at him where he was hovering over Louis with a concerned look on his face. Maybe he was scared that he had broken Louis? Broken him with his crazy sex skills, Louis thought, amused.

Louis smiled vaguely, “you wrapped me up like a burrito. I just want you to hold me.”

Harry smiled in relief and swooped down to kiss Louis’ forehead. He untucked Louis from his cocoon of sheets, and curled around Louis’ bare skin, throwing his calf over Louis’ and wrapping an arm over Louis’ chest. “That better?”

Louis hummed in agreement, and the last thing he heard before he fell asleep was Harry murmuring, “messy boy, my messy boy,” affectionately.

 

 

 


End file.
